


Entry Adjustments

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Destroy All Humans! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Destroy All Humans 2. Now that it's finally over, Crypto still had one more thing to do before returning Earth. Crypto/Natalya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entry Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> This story had spoilers for the game. If you haven't played this game or did played but haven't beaten it, I recommend playing it or finishing it before reading this. 
> 
> And if you did beat it or don't care about spoilers, keep on reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

Crypto woke up, yawning. Judging from the glass of wine he'd had, which almost empty, he must've fell asleep by mistake while drinking some wine.

"Damn! Why didn't I put the glass down before falling asleep...?" 

Sighing, Crypto drink whatever that was left and put it in the sink. He was finally happy that all of this drama was over. He managed to save the Earth by destroying the Blisk Base and killing Mikenkov when he'd turned into a Blisk. However, the Saucer is still on The Moon; he decided to return to Earth the next day. 

It was time for him to clean up everything before returning to Earth. Grabbing the gloves, Crypto wash the dishes, clean the Saucer up (including getting the energy by picking up a vehicle), refill his Furon weapons, and take a shower. Because Furons can't get wet with Earth's water, they had to shower with Furon's water. 

After cleaning himself with some scented soap, he turned the water off, dry himself with a towel and put his pajamas clothes on.

He got on his bed and before he can resume sleeping, the video monitor came up again. It was Pox.

"Gesh, can you be nice and  **not** shut the monitor off while I'm talking next time?" Pox yelled.

"Sorry about that, Poxy. Also, I cleaned everything up in and outside the saucer. Just want to make sure nothing damaged." Crypto said.

"Okay. I'm very happy and impressed for cleaning up, but I still want to know what have you cloned in the emergency cloning lab! And you better not cut me off!"

"I'm testing the cloning to make sure it's working right." Crypto lied.

"All right. I'm going to bed now." Pox said. "Good night."

Then the monitor went off. Crypto smiles, knowing that he'd lied; he had cloned Natalya, the KGB agent who helped him the entire time. She was killed by Milenkov, who shot her in the back. Crypto went furious and angry when he saw this and said, "You're going to pay for this, you son of a bitch...!" After he defeated him, he pick up her and cloned her, also making "a few adjustments".

She told him to wake her up for re-entry two hours ago, meaning love-making. Now that Pox is asleep and the Blisk are destroyed, now is the perfect moment. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her very soft. She wakes up briefly and smiles.

"What do you want, my love?" Natalya asked.

"Ready to do a re-entry that you've promised me." Crypto replied, smiling. 

"Whatever you say..." Natalya said, before kissing him and gently wrapped her tongue inside him. It felt so nice and so warm. Her tongue was overpowering his all so often. 

Soon, she broke the kiss as Natalya pulled her pink shirt and underwear off. She was so beautiful and perfect.

Crypto was getting aroused by this and used his easy pull pouch to open it up. His cock was only three inches high, considering how tall he was this was quite big. The skin on the tip of his cock is light grey. Furons had purple semen instead of white.

"Before we do this, are you're a virgin? Because it will be painful." Crypto asked.

She shook her head up. She  **was** a virgin during her life. Natalya had dated several KGB agents, but once she started trusting Crypto, they ended up trying to kill her but he did for her. 

In Tunguska, they finally got her. As she was walking, a random KGB Agent use a poison dart to knock her unconscious and then they took her to the KGB Base. Later, she woke up in a containment chamber. On the other side of the glass, she saw Milenkov. Then, he told her to get out to show her something. 

She got out and followed him to the experiment chamber where she saw Sergei in there. Milenkov told her that they also kidnapped him too. Because she helped Crypto, he told her that she's trying to stop his ultimate plan and so does Sergei. Then, Milenkov pressed a button, releasing alien spores, effective to turn him into a Blisk. Then, he told her that the KGB Agent had put an organic prison at the Blisk Base and there's deadly gas in it; she'll be taken there to die. Then, he knocked her out again.

When she woke up, she discovered that she's trapped. She hoped that someone will save her...

Natalya still remembered that memory and was happy that Crypto saved her. He couldn't leave the princess...er- Natalya behind because-

Whoa, let's stop talking about what happened right there.

"And how we suppose to make it not painful?" Crypto asked her. Natalya didn't replied, instead she took his cock into her mouth and started sucking it, making Crypto moan in surprise. She bobbed her head up and down as she's sucking, taking more of his cock into her mouth. After a while, she pulled it out and said, "Are you enjoying this?" 

"Yeah..."

She resumed what she was doing. This time, she went down to do a deepthroat and suck him off some more. After a few minutes, he couldn't take it anymore; he released inside of her, there was so much that she have a little trouble swallowing it. 

"This isn't over yet." Natalya said after pulling his cock out of her mouth.

"All right then... Let's do this thing." Crypto said.

Natalya got up, grabbed his cock with her hand, put her legs over his and positioned her pussy in front of his cock. Then, she slowly lower herself and buried it into her pussy, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure, but it soon become painful when she went halfway.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes...a lot." She said.

"Okay then...just try to relax and it'll feel good soon enough..." He whispered, while she groaned and whimpered softly.

After five minutes, the pain changed to pleasure and she can move now the pain is gone. She pushed down hard, completely pushing his shaft inside of her. It fit perfectly for her and she could feel it. She begin to move up and down, moaning in pleasure. Her wetness had already lubricant the hole, making it easy to thrust. Her pace begin to increasing, going hard as she could.

Crypto was really excited and wanted to thrust his hips to meet her. She lifted herself up and when she came down, he thrust up with all the force he could manage. As he begin to match her movement and rhythm, she stopped so he could do all the work. 

Moaning in pleasure, she begin to rub her clit in circles hardly, making her sigh as she was nearly close to her orgasm. He went harder and faster, as he started to shake; his orgasm was incredibly close, but he decided to held it back so Natalya can orgasm first.

After a few minutes, it was time for her to came. "Oh god, I'm cumming!" Natalya felt her body go numb and moaned loudly as her pussy dribbled a clean liquid, more came from her and dribbled down her legs to the floor of the Saucer. 

After coming, she rubbed her clit to simulate it after squirting. "Now do it."

Crypto smiled and knew this is it. With one large hard final thrust into her, he sprayed his cum into her pussy with incredible force. This steaming hot fluid sent Natalya into multiple orgasms, her pussy quivered before squirting very hard onto herself with a shower of her juices. 

Sighing in relief, she slid his cock out with a wet pop. The two sat, panting and attempting to recover their breath for a minute. Natalya felt his purple cum oozing out of her pussy slowly. The two locked eyes for a few moments, they both smiled and started to kiss each other. 

"Did you enjoyed it?" Crypto asked softly, yawning as he brought the blanket around them. 

"Y-Yeah...it was beautiful Crypto... Let's do this again sometime..." Natalya muttered, too tired to do or say anything more as she began to slip into a warm, peaceful slumber. 

"Yes...we should. But for now, let's get some rest..." He said, before zipping the pouch up and climbed top on her. Then he drift away to sleep.

And thus, the two slept peacefully in here, exhausted. Well, until the video monitor came on, revealing Pox, to find them. He was shocked and angry to discover this.

"Crypto! You've cloned  **her**?!" Pox yelled. "And tell me what happened while I was asleep..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's notes:
> 
> 1\. Since she didn't tell him about how she was kidnapped (Mission 22: The Good, the Bad and the Furon), I've explained that.
> 
> 2\. Spoiler Alert: At the cutscene on Mission 27: The Side of the Moon, they had a moment and before they can kiss (although it's impossible to do that while wearing space helmets), she was shot and killed by Milenkov. 
> 
> 3\. Spoiler Alert: Yes, Milenkov was behind this entire plan. You had to kill him on Mission 28, which begins automatically after Mission 27. 
> 
> 4\. At the ending, it shows that Crypto had cloned Natalya.
> 
> 5\. Pox had finally caught them at the end of my story.
> 
> Author Notes:
> 
> That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! If you've already spoiled yourself if you don't care about spoilers, still buy the game and play it, it's fun!


End file.
